


Tidak Peka

by Imorz



Series: Winwin's Harem World [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Karena Winwin menggemaskan dan lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya.





	Tidak Peka

**Author's Note:**

> NCT sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

**Haechan/Winwin**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lolosan peluh yang merebas turun dari pelipis hingga rahang menandakan kerja keras yang telah ia tekuni empat jam terakhir. Lelahnya ibarat lari maraton sepuluh kali sembari meliukkan tangan dan tubuh. Ah. Belum lagi vokal yang harus ikut serta. Sekadar air minum saja sepertinya Winwin pikir tidak akan cukup.

Lirikannya jatuh pada refleksi diri di depan sana, pada jejeran cermin seukuran tubuh. Pundaknya naik turun, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Waktu istirahat yang diberikan hanya secuil dan Winwin banyak menghabiskan dengan teronggok bersedekap.

Haechan ada di sisi kiri. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tampak terkapar lelah, dadanya ikut naik turun.

"Taeyong _hyung_ sadis!" celetuknya nyaring. Winwin terkekeh sebentar. Senandung tawanya mengucur otomatis. Menurutnya, protes Haechan terdengar lucu secara bersamaan.

Rupanya kekehan itu sampai pada ruang dengar dan Haechan lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya lekas menatap Winwin yang membatu.

"Ah—maaf," ucap Winwin dan mengulum bibirnya. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa harus meminta maaf. Telunjuknya menggaruk sisi kepalanya.

Haechan mengerjap. Matanya masih mengamati dengan seksama. Winwin menyadari itu.

"Kenapa, Donghyuck?"

Haechan menggeleng dan kembali merebahkan diri.

"Seandainya aku lupa _hyung_ bisa beladiri, mungkin aku sudah memainkan pipimu."

"Kenapa?"

Haechan berguling dan memunggungi lawannya.

"Di depan ada cermin, _hyung_. Lihat dirimu sendiri sana."

Buru-buru Winwin melirik pantulan diri. Ia memasang mimik kebingungan. Beberapa kali menoleh cermin dan punggung Haechan berulang kali. Dan tidak ada perubahan, ia tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain wajahnya yang bingung. Itu saja.

Seingat Winwin, telinga Haechan terlihat memerah ketika ia berbalik memunggungi.

 


End file.
